


"My Sunshine"

by orphan_account



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Gift Fic, Lots of smutty smut for bryn, M/M, fluff and smut and a teeny bit of angst yo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-12
Updated: 2016-01-12
Packaged: 2018-05-13 07:40:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,534
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5700400
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kise knew that holding that damn study group at his house wasn't a good idea.</p>
            </blockquote>





	"My Sunshine"

**Author's Note:**

  * For [rarepairqueen](https://archiveofourown.org/users/rarepairqueen/gifts).



> BRYNBRYNBRYN
> 
> !!!
> 
> Hope you enjoy this fic my amazing bae! ...I don't know what to say so...enjoy!!!

I knew holding a study group with my team at my house was a bad idea. (I think I'm starting to get why everyone calls me an idiot now...)

First of all my team consisted mostly of alphas. That was problem number one. Kobori-senpai, Moriyama-senpai and Kasamatsu-senpai were all alphas! _Jeez_ , what were the odds of that? I was just glad that 2 of the 3 alphas had mates. It was a small blessing but one nonetheless. Hayakawa-senpai was a beta which helped balance the ratio of alpha to non alpha. I always felt at ease with him for some reason despite his constant shouting. If it wasn't for Nakamura-senpai (bless him), then I would've been the only omega on the team. And that would be super bad.

Oh yeah, that was the second problem. I was the only unmated omega in a room full of alphas (Hayakawa-senpai just had to have a doctors appointment today! Great!!! It was like today was gonna be the worst day ever for me! Wait...didn't Midorima-chhi say today was gonna be a bad luck day for Gemini's??? Oh well, screw him! He called me a two faced idiot, why should I listen to him??? At least I still had Nakamura-senpai, I probably would've died if he wasn't there with me.)

So yeah I had two major problems so you're probably feeling hella sorry for me right now, right? The pretty blond idiotic omega trapped with a bunch of gross horny alphas? Well get ready to feel even more sorry for me because get this...I think I'm in heat...

Now everyone, I know what you're thinking. Hey Ryouta, you dumb sack of bricks, what do you mean by _'I think I'm in heat'?_

Well children! (dear God are children seriously reading about me getting my pretty blond brain getting screwed out by my cap-WHOOPS SPOILERS, oh my kids run away while I still have my virginity!)

Uh, where was I? _Hmmm_ , oh yes the thing is I'm not exactly sure what the symptoms of going into heat are. I know you get all hot and sweaty and horny but that's pretty much it. The day they introduced it in biology to us was the day Kasamatsu-senpai brought a new pair of those glorious knee socks. They were even better than his old ones which I know, it sounds impossible but these ones nearly had me drooling during our morning practice. The rest of the day had me dreaming about ripping those knee socks off with my teeth so forgive me if I hadn't listened to my biology teacher ramble on and on about the symptoms of an omega in heat. Now I really wished I paid more attention...

But back to the present! I was sweating up a storm, my stomach was twisting into knots and there was this burning wet sensation between my thighs. Either I was going into my first heat or I was getting my man period for the first time...I honestly would've preferred the latter, at least I would've been able to shove a pad up my man hole and stop all he blood! (Okay I've just been informed by Momoi-chhi that's not what you do with a pad. Pshhh what does she know?)

And well, me being me, decided not to act upon my urges (e.g jumping on Kasamatsu-senpai and riding his dick until I passed out) I decided instead to ignore all the signs my body was giving me and focus on my school work.

"So you divide your original number by 214 because it's twice the amount of your original number...Kise, KISE ARE YOU EVEN LISTENING TO ME?!?!"

"S-sorry Kasamatsu-senpai, I just got distracted." I answered meekly and tried my hardest not to stare at his perfect, full, pink lips...oh gosh...I wanted them on my thighs right now.

"I knew you idiots wouldn't take this study session seriously." Kasamatsu grumbled as he put his pencil down and glared at Kobori and Moriyama poring over a magazine.

"What the hell are you guys doing?" He barked and Nakamura snickered and buried his nose in his English text book.

"We're taking a quiz to see which member of the Generation of Miracles we would be..." Kobori admitted sheepishly.

Kasamatsu sighed and looked exasperatedly at Moriyama.

"Please tell me you guys aren't wasting your time reading trashy magazines."

"Hey! It's not trashy! It has Kise on the cover!"

"That just makes it even trashier!" Kasamatsu retorted and I whined loudly, partly out of embarrassment and partly because the moistness between my thighs was starting to spread.

"Speaking of Kise, I got him! I got you!" Moriyama cried out excitedly as he clutched the magazine.

"Damn I got Akashi...I was kinda hoping for Aomine..." Kobori sighed and tossed his copy of the magazine to me, catching me off guard and hitting me in the chest. Startled, I fell back with a squeak.

Kasamatsu helped me up with a strong hand and threw the magazine back at Kobori.

"Keep your trash to yourself." He said with a chuckle and his grip tightened on my arm.

"Hey are you okay? Your face is all red." Kasamatsu pressed a surprisingly gentle hand to my cheek. "You're so warm. Are you sick? I bet you caught what Hayakawa had...that idiot..."

My thighs were starting to shake as Kasamatsu cupped my cheek and chided me about getting too close to Hayakawa when he was sick and all I could focus on was the dryness in my mouth and the heat swirling in my lower half.

"Feels good..." I murmured softly and Kasamatsu's eyebrows knitted together as he glanced down at me.

"Huh? Did you say something?"

"N-nothing." I whispered and grabbed one of my throw pillows and hugged it tightly to my chest.

Kasamatsu shrugged and released my hand, before picking up his phone and replying to some text he got with a smile on his face. I clutched the pillow tighter as Moriyama crawled over to me.

I was breathing heavier now, subconsciously rubbing the pillow against my bulge hoping it would relieve me for a bit. Moriyama leaned against me and showed the magazine to me.

"It's so dumb, they're comparing you to Rakuzan's shooting guard! Who's the prettier baller? Pffft what a load of bullshit!"

I laughed weakly and tried to scoot away from him as subtly as possible. He reeked of alpha and it certainly wasn't helping the heat between my legs.

"Well personally I'll have to go with Rakuzan's shooting guard because you know me... _heh_...I have a thing for black haired babes, hey what's wrong?"

I whimpered as he pressed his nose against my neck. Was no one else seeing this??? My skin felt prickly with all the sweat and I was probably blushing like crazy as I whispered "Moriyama-senpai please get off of me."

He didn't listen and slowly inhaled as his nose nudged my collarbone. I froze unsure what to do. Moriyama let out a particularly loud growl and Kasamatsu's head whipped around and we locked eyes.

There was a split second of silence before everything happened at once. Looking back on it now I still don't understand exactly what happened. All I saw was Kasamatsu tackling Moriyama and ripping him off of me and out of the corner of my eye I saw Nakamura leading Kobori out of the room by his hair. The taller boy complained loudly as he was dragged out of the room and I was thankful to my friend.

Kasamatsu grabbed Moriyama by the collar and shook him hard. They were both breathing heavily and Kasamatsu's eyes were narrowed.

"Do I have to remind you that you already _have_ a fucking omega?" He snapped and shoved Moriyama towards the door. I sat back, a little bit terrified as Moriyama stumbled out of the room.

" _LEAVE_!" Kasamatsu barked and Moriyama looked at me with a mixture of apology and lust on his face before bolting off. Kasamatsu sprung up and slammed the door closed, locking it swiftly before pouncing on me.

He wiped the tears that were threatening to spill from my eyes with a surprisingly gentle hand and cupped my face, locking eyes with me.

My heart was racing at seeing him so close to me. I wanted him to kiss me and I couldn't help but melt into his soft touch. His kind eyes were so different from the feral, sharpened eyes he had displayed a minute ago.

"I can't believe it." He said under his breath. "You're going into heat...so early! Well I guess you miracles do mature faster."

He said that with a gruff undertone of jealousy and I couldn't help but smile at him.

"D-don't you think y-you treated Moriyama-senpai a bit harshly? I mean it's j-just his alpha urges."

Kasamatsu's grip on my jaw tightened.

"If I didn't force him out he might've forced you to mate with him, and besides he's already got an alpha. I was saving him from a tongue lashing afterwards from Izuki."

I thought of Moriyama's mate for a moment. A small, pretty, calm black haired omega. I wonder how he'd react to his alpha almost forcing himself onto me...

"You're so pretty like this..." Kasamatsu murmured. "I could just eat you up like this."

I spread my legs a little bit wider and grabbed his wrist and gently placed his hand on my thigh, batting my eyelashes up at him.

"What's stopping you?" I asked and he growled, biting my neck and licking at the salty moist skin.

"Besides, what do you mean I'm pretty like this? I'm always pretty Kasamatsu-senpai!"

He chucked low in his throat and kissed me breathless as his hand started massaging my inner thigh. I moaned quietly as his fingers dragged over my crotch.

"There'll be no need for that. I want to hear you say my name."

I bucked my hips into his grip as he slipped a hand under my waist band and cupped by bulge, my boxers were already completely soaked and I didn't even bother holding back an embarrassed noise as Kasamatsu-Yukio I corrected myself mentally-rubbed the wet spots with his calloused fingers.

" _Ryouta_ ," he murmured as he kissed my neck and I wrapped my arms around his neck and tilted my head back as he sucked a mark onto my neck. I sighed and whined as he kissed my collarbones gently and massaged my hip bones.

"Yukio can you please..." He looked up and me and locked eyes with me. I stared into his dark intense eyes as he tugged my boxers down and grabbed my cock squeezing it before slipping his hand underneath and lightly teasing my hole.

I moaned quietly and grounded my hips against the fingertips pressed against my entrance.

Very slowly Kasamatsu edged the tip of the first finger in. He kissed my forehead and looked at me softly.

"You okay?"

I nodded and let him brush my bangs away from my face. He eased the first finger in up until the knuckle and I cried out.

"Y- _yukio_!"  
  
With his free hand he cupped my face, he looked so very worried.

"Ryouta what's wrong?"

I gasped and grabbed his face in my sweaty hands and pulled him into a sloppy face.

"I need you." I whispered into his mouth as his tongue swiped over my bottom lip. "I need you inside me so badly Yukio."

He moaned and curled the single digit inside me and I shuddered, the burn being replaced by sweet sweet pleasure.

My cock was rock hard and he was purposely ignoring it as he finger fucked me slowly.

"Yeah, you like that?"

I nodded and wet my lips as he tugged my shirt up and sucked on my nipples making me arch into his wet hot mouth.

He bit them softly before pulling away and blowing on them gently making me shiver and cry his name out yet again as he licked a slow torturous line up my chest and neck back to my lips.

"Yukio c'mon," I slurred. "Give it to me baby!"

Kasamatsu raised a thick eyebrow and leaned down and kissed my cheek softly. Usually an alpha would never take an order from an omega but he seemed to be willing to do anything for me at the moment.

I squealed as I felt a second finger push into my tight hole and start scissoring inside of me slowly. I kept sighing and moaning as I felt his fingers fuck me slow and deep. I didn't want that. I wanted some quick rough fucking. Kasamatsu seemed to read my mind as he started thrusting his fingers in quicker, brushing against my sweet spot and making me see stars as I laid there.

Kasamatsu pulled his fingers out, and I whined.

" _Quiet_!" Kasamatsu snapped and immediately looked like he regretted it. "Shit...Ryouta I didn't mean that...I..."

I laughed a little and leaned back on my elbows. He looked so apologetic I couldn't help but kiss him, the kiss turning steamy in a moment as he grabbed the back of my neck and licked into my mouth, grinding our cocks together.

"Condoms?" He asked and I moaned as he fingered the slit of my cock.

"No baby I want you right now." I whined and he pulled away looking serious.

"Ryouta _no_." He said sternly. "I'm not gonna fuck you without a condom. There is no way I'm gonna risk something happening."

I nodded and dropped my head feeling a bit ashamed of even suggesting something like that. He ruffled my hair and asked again;

"Condoms?"

I pointed to my dresser.

"First drawer on the left."

He rewarded me with a kiss on the forehead and I smiled a little as he got up and went to retrieve them.

I peeled my shirt off, sticky with sweat and took of my boxers and tossed them to where my pants were on the floor and started stroking my cock, my cheeks warming up as I noticed that Kasamatsu was holding the condom and watching me, his bulge prominent.

Kasamatsu unbuckled his belt and let his pants slide down to his ankles. He stepped out of them and let his boxers drop, keeping his eyes on the floor. His shirt came off soon after and he crawled over to me.

I smiled up at him and he smiled back, tucking a lock of my hair behind my ear before grabbing my legs and gently resting his legs on my shoulder. He took a moment to squeeze my bare thighs and run his hands over my stomach, hands running over my abs before he said;

"Ryouta you're beautiful."

The raw honesty in his voice made my breath catch.

I took a moment to appreciate his toned fore arms and sculpted back and his strong jaw and said back;

"So are you Yukio."

His smile was on the verge of a smirk as he rolled the condom onto his erection and rubbed the tip against my puckered hole. He rest his arms on either side of my head and kissed me lightly as he thrusted in.

He kept a slow steady pace at first, enough to make my fingers curl in the bedsheets. I was sweating up a storm an my mind felt numb as he rocked back and forth, cock going deep inside of me, making me drool slightly.

"Y-yukio~ ah, more!"

He kept fucking me, grunting as he felt me squeeze around his cock and murmured into my ear.

"Fuck Ryouta you're so tight. Mhm so hot I love it so much."

I cried out wantonly as his cock brushed against my prostate.

"O- _oh_!" I wailed as I saw stars and my toes curled as he bent over me and stared thrusting rougher, sloppily kissing me as he gripped my hips and started slamming into me. One free hand started stroking my cock and I nearly lost it.

"Yeah Yukio right there, ah baby I'm gonna... _ah! I'm gonna cum_ Yukio!" I moaned his name loudly and he growled once more and shoved his tongue down my throat as I nearly screamed, walls clamping down on the cock inside of me, my own cock shaking as I covered my stomach and Kasamatsu's in cum.

My mind was a blur as Kasamatsu picked up his pace and brutally started slamming into me and with a soft groan he came and collapsed on top of me.

We laid there for a moment before he looked me in the eye and smiled tiredly.

"Thank you." I whispered and he shrugged and sat back, pulling out with a grimace. I felt empty without him inside of me and immediately moved to hug him. Kasamatsu tensed up before hugging me softly back.

"No problem, Ryouta."

He pulled away from the hug and looked me in the eye before looking surprised.

"Hey why're you crying?!?!"

I laughed quietly and wiped my eyes.

"No reason, I'm just happy to be your mate." I lied and he grabbed my face.

"Don't lie to me. Why're you crying?"

I took a deep breath and smiled a testy eyed smile.

"You really wanna know? I'm crying because _I'm a fucking omega."_

He looked confused and I explained myself further.

"Omegas are weak." I whispered. "All of the other miracles, they're alphas. 'Cept Kuroko-chhi but that's kinda obvious. I wanted to be an alpha. No ones gonna take me seriously if I'm an omega."

Kasamatsu grabbed my hands and looked me deep in the eyes, concern pooling in his eyes.

"You seriously think omegas are weak? The hell? Omegas are some of the most kick ass people I've ever seen." I laughed as he kept going. "They deal with their alphas bullshit, they deal with all the fucking hate against omegas, their heats are tortuous and don't even get me started on the whole labour thing. Besides if you were an alpha...we wouldn't be mates. And..."

I raised an eyebrow. "And?"

Kasamatsu's ears turned red.

"And you wouldn't be able to hold my babies if you were an alpha." He refused to look at me as I clapped my hands excitedly.

"Yukio wants to impregnate me?"

"Shut up!" He snapped then his face softened. "I mean...we'll talk about it later okay?"

I nodded and laid back and watched as he pulled the condom off, tied it and tossed it into the nearby garbage can. He grabbed his boxers and pulled them on before grabbing his phone and sending a quick text, probably to Nakamura.

I picked my own phone up and saw I had one unread message. I clicked it and I sighed.

Moriyama: **hey im really sorry for what i tried to do hormones got the best of me ya know? Hope u can forgive me (and not mention it to shun?) UR THE BEST!**

I smiled as I tapped out a reply.

Kise: **i forgive you :D**

I watched Kasamatsu as he stood up and stretched his sore limbs and I admired the sight of his rippling back muscles. I held back a moan and instead lied back and let him pick me up and carry me to the bathroom. He dumped me in the tub making me shriek as he chuckled.

I grabbed his shoulders and pulled him down for a quick kiss.

"Hey Yukio..."

"Yeah?" He murmured against my mouth.

"I really like you."

He turned a deep shade of red and started stuttering.

"Yukio is so cute!" I shouted as he tried to punch my shoulder and missed. "We just had sex and he's getting embarrassed over me confessing to him!"

"Shut up, idiot." He said, lacking the venom and I laughed as he pressed his flushed face into the curve of my shoulder.

"Hey Ryouta?" His voice was muffled by my shoulder and I ran a hand through his dark hair before answering.

" _Yesssss baby_?"

Kasamatsu groaned.

"You've got to think of a better nickname for me. Besides why don't you call me Yukio-chi?"

I tugged on his hair and smiled fondly at him.

"I wanna call you something special, spending I don't call anyone else~"

He rolled his eyes. "Well now I feel pressured to call you a stupidly sweet nickname."

He paused and tugged on my bangs.

"Blondie? Nah..." He paused and looked out the little window in my bathroom where the sun was streaming in, giving everything a warm soft glow.

"Sunshine..." He murmured. " _My sunshine._ Yeah it has a nice ring to it."

I swooned and he punched me in the chest lightly making me giggle.

"I like it a lot! Almost as much as I like you!"

Kasamatsu looked up at me from where he was kneeling on the faded yellow bathroom rug in my pristine bathroom. The sun was making his skin glow and look irresistible and every hickey and scratch I left on him was visible. He looked beautiful and when he smiled at me I couldn't help my heart from beating a little bit faster.

"I like you too Ryouta."


End file.
